Clean Getaway
Clean Getaway is a mission provided by Vlad Glebov in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description In this mission you have to steal a Blista Compact and take it to a lockup. When Niko Bellic enters Comrades Bar, Vlad asks him to go on a walk with him to his car nearby. On the way he shows his displeasure for tramps and homeless people by shouting at them for no reason or pushing them. When the two reach Vlad's Marbelle in a car park, Vlad takes out some coke who he says got from someone called Mikhail. He then tells Niko that he has a problem with a guy called Jimmy. Jimmy isn't paying his debts recently, so he wants to show him he means business. He wants Niko to take his car, which is parked at the East Island City projects in Dukes. He then tells Niko to use the subway to reach there. Walkthrough Take the marked train at Hove Beach station that heads to Dukes Boulevard station; once at Dukes Boulevard station, go down the stairs. Get the silver Blista Compact, which is just nearby. If you get the chance, greet Jimmy with a stun punch by surprise and take his car, prompting one of Jimmy's mates to pursue you. Once in the car, Niko then calls Vlad, saying that the car is dirty! Vlad then tells Niko to take the car to a car wash nearby, then take it to his lockup. It costs $5 for a car wash, so after it's sparkling clean, drive it to Vlad's lockup. Deaths *Jimmy - (Optional) Niko can kill Jimmy instead of beating him up. *Jimmy's Accomplice - (Optional) Can be killed during the mission. Trivia * Curiously, the train you ride as part of this mission drops you off at the Dukes Boulevard station, which is supposedly closed for maintenance. At no other point in the game will a subway train stop at or even pass through this station. Neither will the player see the train actually stopping at the station, as the game cuts off from the cinematic sequence of the train moving towards Schottler station and switches to the player simply being at the station. * While the game prompts the player to head to the Hove Beach station, it is actually not necessary to take the train; alternatively, players may simply drive or take a taxi to the EIC projects, to which point the game will pinpoint the location of the car. However, as the game does not originally point out where the Blista Compact is parked, first-time players may not know of the car's location and will naturally take the train instead. * The mission is one of the only parts of the game where the stun punch works. The player can also punch the bouncers at Perestroika with the stun punch. * If the player fails to stun Jimmy using a stun punch, both Jimmy and his accomplice will become aggressive and attempt to duke it out with the player. * Killing Jimmy is not mandatory, but the player can in fact kill him without penalty, even by simply defeating him in a fist fight and leaving him lying dazed. * If the police see Jimmy or his friend attacking you, they will shoot them instead of trying to arrest them. * After stealing the car, players may do whatever they please with the car, so long as it is clean and is not destroyed (which leads to mission failure). This means that the player can choose to deliver the car clean and undamaged, or even present it as a clean but damaged wreck. * Although Vlad points out that the player can wash the Blista Compact at a car wash at Beechwood City, players may use any car wash in the city. Alternately, players can have the car resprayed at a Pay 'n' Spray for the same effect. * After delivering the car, Vlad will call Niko regarding "a hot date" (presumably with Mallorie) where he drives the Blista Compact Niko has stolen. Depending on the condition of the car, Vlad's call will differ. If you damage the vehicle enough (all windows broken, tires flattened, engine producing dark grey/black smoke) before parking it, Vlad will call you complaining that the car "was a piece of shit". Niko will retort that the "car was clean, wasn't it?" and hang up. * Sometimes if you use patch 1.2, Niko will not call Vlad and the garage door won't open so the mission cannot be completed. To resolve this problem is to reinstall the game. Trivia * During the cutscene where Niko and Vlad are walking to his (Vlad's) car, Vlad is nearly hit by a Taxi and yells "I'm walking here" at the driver. This is a reference to the scene in Midnight Cowboy where Dustin Hoffman is almost hit by a taxi and yells the same phrase. This is also a reference to Back to the Future Part II where Martin McFly Junior is almost hit by a car while crossing the street and yelled the same phrase repeatedly. * The homeless man seen during the cutscene, the one Vlad calls a crackhead, is Jerry Kapowitz, the man who later finds a bag of diamonds in a trash bin during the last mission of The Ballad Of Gay Tony de:Clean Getaway es:Clean Getaway pl:Clean Getaway Category:Missions in GTA IV